A slash and a broken arm
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Misaki attacks Ritsuka and Soubi blames himself, and kind doctor treats the little boy and is kind to Soubi Fluff, RitsukaxSoubi, No spoilers T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's been far too long since I wrote a Loveless fic, but here it is! I have a fic for Ritsuka's birthday, but merry early Xmas anyway :)**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Soubi, Misaki and Ritsuka don't belong to me, neither does Loveless (Though that'd be pretty cool...), Arashi is mine though.**

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Maybe she'll stop soon, she'll get tired..."_Ritsuka thought as his mother threw things at him. She had flown into a rage because he had accidentally eaten a food "Ritsuka" wouldn't like, the little boy had been distracted because the harsh words he had told his fighter bothered him, well, the broken expression Soubi had shown him did. Ritsuka had gotten angry last night, Soubi, yet again, had refused to answer his questions. Ritsuka was tired and irritable, so he had said some unnecessary things to his fighter, and Soubi left in what looked like, tears.

Another teacup broke against the arms that were protecting his head, then he saw a flash of silver. The neko cried out as a ribbon of pain cut down his shoulder and back, Misaki had thrown a knife.  
Ritsuka felt something hot and sticky begin to run down his back, and he ran. A plate caught the side of his head, but he didn't stop running, not until he was in his room and locking the door. Then he collapsed, not having the strength to keep his legs strong.

He barely had the strength to grab his phone off the floor from where it had fallen and pressing the speed dial.

"Ritsuka?" _It's strange he called me, I thought he was still angry... He's breathing so loudly, he sounds like he's in pain..._  
"Ritsuka, are you okay?!"

"Soubi... Can you come over?... Please?... I'm sorry for what I said last night... I need... help." Ritsuka was having trouble even getting that sentence out, his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy.

"Ritsuka?! What's wrong?" Soubi was starting to panic, throwing his coat on and running out of his apartment.

"Mother... A knife... Help..." The words were so quiet and forced the older male almost didn't hear them.

"Ritsuka, are you okay? Just keep talking, I'm almost there!" Soubi really was panicking now, racing down the streets paying no heed to the people he stumbled into.

"Soubi..." Came the barely audible reply, and then silence.

"Ritsuka!? Answer me!" Soubi nearly broke the door down, flying up the stairs and stepping over Ritsuka's passed out mother.

The sight that met the older man's eyes horrified him, Ritsuka was laying in a pool of his own blood, blood which had flowed out of the deep slash on his back, his right arm was twisted in a position it wasn't supposed to reach, obviously broken.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi picked up the little boy and cuddled him close, not being able to immediately get over the shock of seeing his Ritsuka in such a state.

_"I should treat his wounds first, it looks like he might've gotten a concussion from whatever made the bruises on his neck... And this gash need treatment now. He should go to the hospital for his arm, I guess after the rest of his wounds are treated. Ritsuka..."  
_Soubi layed Ritsuka down on the small bed, the boy's blood immediately staining the sheets, and quickly got the first aid kit.

_"This is worse than she's ever done to him...I wonder what happened... His eyes have to open again, Ritsuka... How could you hurt something so cute?"_

Soubi bandaged Ritsuka's wounds, and did the best he could to keep Ritsuka's arm still while he was carried to the hospital. The little boy was light, lighter then a boy of his age should be, and Soubi had no trouble at all carrying him. The older man didn't take his eyes off the boy, even as cold tears began to flow.

_"This is my fault, it's my fault for getting upset last night, it's his right to insult me, I'm not supposed to be treated as human...Ritsuka, you should just leave me... I'm just a tool, I'm not worthy to be at your side..."_

* * *

When the hospital's emergency room crew saw a young blond man carrying a young boy, unconsious and bleeding, they were to shocked to do anything. But when they got over the strange sight, they took the two males to a doctor, taking the older man because he wouldn't let go of the little boy.

The doctor was barely older then Soubi, with teal hair and hazel eyes.  
Soubi was surprised when the woman didn't tell him to leave Ritsuka like her co-workers had, instead she asked him to spread the little boy on his lap, and let her examine the injured arm.  
The blond man let her carry Ritsuka to the X-ray machine, consenting silently when she asked.  
He watched anxiously as the older woman set the arm in a hard cast, and started when Ritsuka whispered his name.

"I'm assuming your name is Soubi?" blue-green hair swishes around her ears as the doctor sat down, "my name's Arashi, can I ask what the name of my patient is?"

Soubi looked up, his face hidden behind his long blond hair  
"His name is... Ritsuka..." pain was still dripping from Soubi's voice, he still didn't quite believe Ritsuka would be okay.

"Ritsuka... He's cute..." Arashi patted Ritsuka's black hair gently.  
"Do you know what gave him these injuries?"

"His mother... She's crazy..."

"I'm sorry to hear that... Dies he have a place to stay? I don't want him going home and then be hit again..." the blue haired woman smiled sweetly, like she actually cared, as much at Soubi as her little patient.

"He could live at my apartment" There was no hesitation in Soubi's voice, he wanted his Ritsuka to have a safe, warm home.

"That sounds fine, as long as he doesn't loose his ears before he's 17" Soubi nodded silently, and Arashi smiled.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Arashi could see it in the younger man's eyes.

"He means more then the world to me" said Soubi, stroking Ritsuka's thin shoulders.

"You two can go home once he wakes up. Hey, if it'd be okay, I think it'd be nice if I came over once in a while..."

Soubi smiled a geanuin smile, and then looked up at the older woman.  
"Of course, it'd be fun..."

* * *

As Soubi tucked the sleeping Ritsuka into his bed, the boy had fallen asleep in Soubi's arms as he was carried home, he whispered something that sounded like "Soubi, sukidayo"

As the blond haired man slid under the covers next to his small, warm sacrifice, he was thinking.

_"Ritsuka's safe, and he doesn't blame me... I love you..."_

Soubi pulled the little boy close, to make sure he wouldn't be cold or fall off the bed, his thoughts journeyed to the teal haired women.

_"Kio might not be my only friend anymore, I wonder how he'll react to that..."_

* * *

**How was that? Not too lame I hope... :) Review please, they make my day. ~Hugs everyone~  
~Yoitemichealis  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I never meant this to be a multi chapter fic, or a new years fic, BUT NOW IT IS!**

**I don't own loveless, even though i own all the volumes released in english thus far except nine, and Akira is Dlbn's OC (even though he's barely mentioned in this chapter)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ritsuka woke up with something soft tickling his face. There was a strange stiffness about his right arm, he couldn't move it at all.  
Ritsuka opened his plum eyes and saw Soubi's body was curled around his own, and it had been the older man's long, blond hair tickling him.

"Soubi... Wake up, you're squishing me."

The blond man stirred, and moved so Ritsuka could sit up. Only upon seeing the cast did the neko boy remember why he was in Soubi's apartment. His mother had gone crazy... Something bad had happened...

"Soubi, did you do anything to mom?" asked Ritsuka anxiously, laying next to Soubi again.

"No..." Soubi murmured opening his eyes and kissing Ritsuka's nose.  
That caused Ritsuka to blush, which Soubi thought was adorable.

"Does your arm hurt very much? Or any of those cuts?" Soubi asked, actually awake now.

When Ritsuka thought about it, the slash on his back hurt quite a bit.  
"My back hurts..." he said in a small voice, and Soubi jumped out of bed to get the painkilling ointment Arashi had given him from the top of his wardrobe.

Ritsuka sighed as the pain in his back went away, and looked at Soubi gratefully. Soubi smiled back, thankful that he could still see those plum eyes and that adorable little smile.

"I don't remember what happened... There was a knife, then... I remember seeing your face at the hospital, and a woman with green hair..." Ritsuka stopped, he couldn't really remember anymore.

Soubi sat down next to his sacrifice, and put an arm around him.  
"Your mother had another fit last night, she broke your arm and nearly took your life." Soubi paused, this would be hard for the little boy... "I told your nurse about her... Your mother is going to be left where she is, but you're going to live with me now.  
Ritsuka gave a little shudder and leaned into his fighter.

"So she really did that... Is she going to be okay?" Ritsuka buried his face in Soubi's shirt as he said this.

"I didn't tell anyone except for the nurse, and I think I can trust her." Soubi stroked Ritsuka's pitch black cat ears, getting angry when his elbow brushed the dark blue cast.

"You scared me Ritsuka, I thought I was alone again..."

"Idiot, I'm not going to leave you alone..." Ritsuka smiled softly at how clingy his fighter was, he hated to admit it, but Ritsuka wouldn't have known what to do if Soubi left him alone...

The two of them shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ritsuka caught under the older man's arm, and Soubi petting neko ears.

"Soubi, what day is it?" said Ritsuka, finally breaking the warm silence.

"New years eve..." Soubi smiled at the memory of last week's Christmas, it had been snowing heavily, and Ritsuka had found a litter of kittens under Akira and Kio's porch.

"If we go see the fireworks, I don't think I'd have enough energy to walk that far..." Ritsuka said. He also remembered Christmas, and blushed at the thought of the kisses the two of them had shared under the mistletoe.

"I'll carry you, a little kitten isn't very heavy" Soubi smiled at the neko boy, he knew how much the younger wanted to see the fiery flowers in the sky.

"Thank you Soubi..."

Soubi knew he was supposed to help Kio hang the class's artwork tonight, but Kio could manage by himself. Soubi wanted to watch the new year come with his little sacrifice in his arms, art hanging could wait.

_ Because no one wants to spend New Years eve alone..._

As he stroked Ritsuka's injured back gently, he realized why he had immediately trusted the young nurse.

Arashi looked almost exactly the same as the smiling woman in Soubi's memories as a child. She had the same warm, excepting smile.  
The teal haired nurse looked like Soubi's deceased mother.

* * *

**Well, happy new years everyone! Reviews please, i love them!  
**


End file.
